1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector unit and a male connector used to supply electric power.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, electronic apparatuses operate with the electric power supplied from a power supply.
Usually, in supplying an electronic apparatus with electric power, the electric power is supplied from a power supply to the electronic apparatus via a connector unit. The connector unit used in this case establishes an electric connection by fitting a male (inserting) connector and a female (receiving) connector to each other as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 5-82208 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 2003-31301.
In recent years, studies have been made, as a measure against global warming, of supplying direct current, high-voltage electric power in power transmission in local areas as well. Such a form of power supply, which is reduced in power loss in voltage conversion or power transmission and does not require an increase in cable thickness, is considered desirable particularly for information apparatuses such as servers, which consume a large amount of power.
The electric power thus supplied to electric apparatuses may affect human bodies or the operations of electronic components if the voltage is high.
In the case of using such high-voltage electric power for information apparatuses such as servers, there are human operations in the installation or maintenance of the apparatuses. Accordingly, connector units, which establish electrical connections, need to be different from those used for usual alternate-current commercial power supplies.